The Devil Made Me Do It
by LittleMissObvious
Summary: Daniel Bryan has it all. A promising career as a WWE Superstar, a loyal fan base, a beautiful fiancée. When the Wyatt Family come into the picture, targeting Daniel and his fiancée Sabrina for reasons unknown, Daniel's world is turned upside down. Will he be able to protect himself and his fiancée, or will the twisted Wyatt Family destroy him? I own nothing but the OC and storyline
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina Hamiltion anxiously chewed her fingernails as she sat in the Divas locker room, eyes glued to the flat screen television mounted on the wall before her.

Her boyfriend of the past seven years, fiancee of the past year, Daniel Bryan, was currently standing in the middle of the ring with his former mentor, Shawn Michaels. After the disasterous results at Hell in a Cell, Daniel was pretty pissed off at his former teacher.

Shawn had called Daniel down to the ring to explain his actions last night when he cost Daniel the World Heavyweight Championship. "Look, I know you're not happy about last night..." Shawn began. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're damn right he's not, you jackass." She growled, glaring at the man through the TV. Her best friend and fellow Diva, Brie Bella, laughed. "You know he can't hear you, right?"

Sabrina rolled her bright blue eyes, tossing her long, wavy pale blonde hair over her shoulder. "He's still a jackass." She muttered, shaking her head. "I agree with you on that one." Brie answered with a smile as the girls turned their attention back to the TV. "...I didn't intend for that to happen." Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "Oh, bullshit! We all know that Shawn did it because Triple H is his best friend, and he told him to do it. God forbid he do the right thing and upset his pathetic friend. Honestly."

She could see the anger and annoyance on Daniel's face as Shawn handed off some bullshit explination about how Triple H 'needed him to be there for him'. "Maybe Triple H shouldn't have interfered in the first place, and he wouldn't have gotten his ass knocked the hell out." She snapped, shaking her head. "Relax, Sabrina." Brie spoke, patting her best friend's back.

"...I'm just asking you to just..accept my apology. Shake my hand." Shawn spoke, offering his hand to Daniel. Daniel stared down at his hand as a chours of "No!" chants filled the arena. Daniel shook his head. Shawn dropped his hand.

"Here, in this snake pit, you don't trust anybody. Not me, not that soon to be wife of yours, no one..." He spoke. "...the least you can do, is show me the respect i've earned and shake my hand." Again, Shawn extended his hand, and again, Daniel refused to shake it.

"Let me tell you something, you self-rightous little puke," Shawn spoke angrily, poking at Daniel's chest. Sabrina leaned forward on the edge of her seat, knowing that Daniel was most likely seconds from attacking him.

Shawn went on to talk about how for the past seven months, he'd been defending Daniel. Then he starting talking about how he is an A plus player, causing Sabrina to roll her eyes. "For the love of god, I am Shawn Michaels!" He screamed in Daniel's face. "I am giving you the chance on world wide TV to shake my hand, now do it!" He demanded, extending his hand towards Daniel for the third time. As Daniel looked down at Shawn's hand, the crowd erupted into another chorus of "No!" chants.

After glaring at his hand for a moment, Daniel finally grapsed it in his and shook it...and then slammed Shawn onto the mat, catching him in the "Yes" Lock as the crowd went wild. "I knew it!" Sabrina squealed, jumping up and clapping her hands in excitement. "Kick his ass, baby!" She screamed at the TV as Brie sat back and laughed.

No matter how hard Shawn struggled, Daniel refused to let up. The announcers and the crowd were going nuts as Daniel held tight. Shawn began frantically tapping out, but Daniel still refused to let go. A group of referees raced out to the ring and attempted to pull Daniel off of the hall of famer.

They finally pulled him away, and two of them held him back from further attacking Shawn, while one of them knelt down to check on him. Daniel's entrance music hit, and he yanked himself free from the referees and climbed out of the ring.

Sabrina quickly made her way out to the hallway to await her fiancee's return. When she spotted him, he shot her a familiar smirk and she quickly raced into his arms, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. "That was amazing, babe!" She squealed, giving him a tight squeeze. He chuckled. "You liked that huh?"

Sabrina smirked. "You know how sexy you are when you're angry?" She purred, capturing his lips in another deep kiss. They made out for a few moments like that until someone cleared their throat, causing the couple to break apart. Daniel set Sabrina down and they turned to face Renee Young. "Um.." She spoke, toying awkwardly with the microphone in her hands. "I was wondering if you'd be up for a quick interview, Daniel?" She asked, motioning to the camera man beside her.

"Sure." Daniel smiled. "I'll be in the locker room." Sabrina said, pressing a quick kiss to Daniel's lips before walking back down the hall and into the locker room. Renee nodded to the camera man, who quickly set up the camera to film the interview.

"Daniel, with everything that's been going on these past two weeks, and with what just happened out there in the ring, you must just been getting so-" Renee stopped mid-sentence as her eyes looked past Daniel. "-frustrated..." She finished before backing away from Daniel.  
"What the hell?" Sabrina asked, looking at Brie, who merely shurgged. Daniel shot Renee a confused glance before turning to look at what scared her away. Suddenly, the Wyatt's entrance video hit, and the screen turned dark. "What the hell is happening?" Sabrina exclaimed as she heard Daniel grunting in pain. She got up to go out into the hallway, but Brie grabbed her arm. "No, Sabrina, you don't know what the hell those psychos will do to you." "But I-" "Daniel will kill you, if the Wyatt's don't first." Brie argued. The girls turned back to the TV as the screen came back on.

Luke Harper and Erick Rowan were passing Daniel back and forth between the two of them, raining blow after blow down on his head. "Why the hell are they doing that?!" Sabrina shrieked as she watched the love her her life being attacked by the Wyatt family.

The leader of the family, Bray Wyatt, set Daniel up for his signature move, which he called 'Sister Abigail'. "The devil made me do it." He spoke into the camera with a chuckle before kissing Daniel's forehead and slamming his face into the fence behind them.

He began humming as he walked away, twirling around a large dumpster. With a hard push, he shoved it right into Daniel's head. "Oh, my god!" Sabrina gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I have to help him! Let me go!" She shrieked, breaking free from Brie's grip and racing out of the locker room.

By the time she got to Daniel, the Wyatt's were gone. She dropped to her knees beside Daniel's shaking form and gently pulled his head into her lap. "I'm so sorry, baby." She quietly sobbed, slowly rocking back and forth. "I should've come out to help you. I'm sorry." Daniel groaned in response. "I need a medic!" She screamed as Brie raced over to check on her best friend.

"I'll get him." Brie said, racing off to find the medic, leaving Sabrina to silently cry over her fiancee's unconscious form. She leaned down to press a kiss to Daniel's forehead. "How sweet." A voice taunted. Sabrina jumped back and met the grinning face of Bray Wyatt.

She gasped in fear and slid back against the fence, the still unconscious Daniel's head in her lap. Bray leaned forward, close enough so that Sabrina could feel his hot breath on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as he reached forward and gently stroked her cheek.

"What a pretty little thing you are." He spoke, pressing his forehead into hers. Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut tighter, wincing under his touch. He chuckled lightly. "Do not be afraid, my child. Soon, Sister Abigail will come home." He whispered, removing his hand from her face. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, don't touch me!" Sabrina screamed, sitting up in bed. Her breathing was heavy, her skin slick with sweat. She placed a manicured hand over her chest to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest. She sighed heavily, and glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. It read 3:27 am.

She looked over to Daniel's side of the bed, but he wasn't there. "Daniel?" She called out into the darkness of their bedroom. "Daniel?" She slipped out of the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. Flicking the hall light on, she slowly padded down the stairs. "Daniel?"

The sliding glass door in the kitchen that lead to the back patio was slightly open, and Sabrina wrapped her arms around her petite frame with a shiver as she slid it open and stepped outside.

Daniel was sitting in one of the tan lawn chairs on the patio, watching as their dog, Josie, frolicked about in the backyard. "Daniel, what are you doing out here?" Daniel looked over at her and smiled. "Josie was crying to get out. I think she just wanted to play." He said, motioning to the dog, who was chasing lightning bugs in the grass.

Sabrina smiled and walked closer, standing behind Daniel's chair and wrapping her arms around him, lightly touching her fingertips to the white bandage around his shoulder, the result of the Wyatt attack. He lightly rubbed her arms, pressing a soft kiss to her hand. "What are you doing up?" He asked, shifting in his seat so that he could look at her.

Sabrina chewed on her lip in hesitation. It had been two days since Bray Wyatt and his 'family' had attacked Daniel and scared the hell out of her, and she'd had the same nightmare of Bray stroking her cheek and his haunting words. "Another nightmare?" He asked, looking up at her.

She sighed heavily and nodded. "The same one. I can still feel his hand on my cheek." She shivered in disgust as she spoke. Daniel frowned, pulling his soon to be wife into his lap and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm going to kick his ass." Sabrina chuckled, ruffling Daniel's hair. "You men, always wanting to kick someone's ass." She shook her head.

"He not only attacked me, but he scared the hell out of you. I am not okay with that, Sabrina. I am not going to just let him get away with it." Sabrina sighed. "Okay." She answered, pressing a kiss to his lips to end the argument before it began.

She pulled back and let out a huge yawn. "Can we worry about this tomorrow, babe? I'm exhausted. I don't think I can go back to sleep until you're back in bed with me." Daniel smiled and lightly tapped her thigh, urging her to get up. "Come on, Josie." Sabrina whistled, and the dog quickly ran into the house. Daniel locked up the door and the couple headed up to bed.

"I love you, Daniel." Sabrina smiled, snuggling into Daniel's chest. "I love you too, sweetie."

"Have you seen Daniel?" Sabrina asked Brie as the girls got ready for their tag match that evening. "He's _your_ fiancée, shouldn't you know this?" Brie teased, fluffing out her long dark hair. Sabrina sighed as she tugged on her knee high black boots. "I'm just worried about him, is all. I mean, after the Wyatt's attacked him last week, he's been hell bent on getting revenge. He's injured enough as it is."

"Come on, let's watch Punk's match." Brie said, pulling Sabrina to the flat screen in the locker room. CM Punk's match against Luke Harper was well underway when the girls joined the other Divas in the locker room who were gathered around the television. "Those Wyatt's are freaking scary." Alicia Fox commented.

"How's Daniel doing? You know, after the attack last week." She asked. Sabrina sighed. "His shoulder is pretty banged up. I told him that he should have stayed home and rested more, but you know how he is. Stubborn as hell." Alicia laughed. "Speaking of, where is he? He's usually hanging with you until his matches start."

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him since we got here." "Sabrina," Brie spoke. "I think I found him." She pointed to the TV. Sabrina turned her attention to the television as Daniel came running down to the ring, steel chair in hand.

"I am going to kill him." She groaned, shaking her head and stalking out of the locker room. She found Daniel conducting another interview with Renee Young. She waited patiently, leaning against the wall as she listened to him talk about how he took it as his chance at revenge for what they'd done to him, what they'd done to Sabrina.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her slightly annoyed expression. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You have to ask? Daniel, you're injured. I don't want you getting involved with the Wyatts. They're dangerous."  
"I'm fine Sabrina." "No, Daniel, you aren't. You are injured. Doing stuff like that is not going to make it any better. It's going to make it worse." "Okay, mom." Daniel retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You know what, I'm not doing this right now." She snapped. "If you want to hurt yourself, do it. I don't care." She shoved past him and walked down the hall. "Sabrina, wait." Daniel called, but she ignored him and kept walking.

She walked into Daniel's locker room and shut the door, locking it behind her. She pressed her back against the cool metal of the door and slowly slid down, allowing the tears she'd been holding in fall from her big blue eyes.

"Sabrina, let me in." Daniel called softly from the other side of the door, already knowing that she'd locked it behind her. "No." She sobbed. "Sabrina, please?" She ignored him. "Sabrina?" He asked, knocking on the door. "Daniel," She began, standing up. "Just go away. I don't-" She stopped short as the lights began to flicker in the small locker room. "Sabrina?" Daniel called, knocking on the door again. "Sabrina?"

"Daniel?" Sabrina whimpered quietly as the lights went out and the darkness surrounded her. "_Abbbbbbbiiiiiiiigggggggaaaaaaiiiiiiilllll_." "D-Daniel...?" She stuttered, though she knew that wasn't Daniel. The lights flickered again, and Sabrina found herself staring into the mirror. She gasped upon seeing Erick Rowan behind her, donning his signature sheep mask.

"Sabrina?!" Daniel screamed, slamming his fists into the door as Sabrina screamed. "Daniel!" She shrieked, racing towards the door and slamming her tiny fists against it. "Help me! Daniel! Please!" She screamed as Rowan slowly walked towards her while Bray's manic laughter filled the dark room.


End file.
